1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer adapter cards and more particularly to computer adapter cards having improved versatility.
2. Description of the Related Art
To provide additional versatility and functionality, today's computer systems are often designed to accept and interface with adapter cards, also known as expansion boards, accessory cards, or expansion cards. These adapter cards are generally printed circuit boards that can be inserted into or otherwise connected to an expansion slot or connector on a computer's motherboard. Many adapter cards incorporate one or more ASIC chips (“ASICs”) designed to provide unique functions to the adapter cards. These ASICs may be used in place of a general-purpose commercial logic chips to simplify the design of the circuit board. Many ASICs integrate several functions or logic control blocks into a single chip. Although development costs can be quite high, ASICs may lower manufacturing costs where large quantities of the chips are needed.
Many adapter cards include a memory device such as an EEPROM, flash memory, or other programmable device interface which can be used to personalize ASICs on the adapter cards. For example, code or data stored on a memory device may be used to set internal registers of the ASIC. The ASIC may read this code or data when the chip is powered on, after a reset, or when code instructs it to do so. This allows an adapter card to become active with a defined personality or character.
In some cases, it may be desirable for an adapter card to exhibit different characteristics depending on the application of the adapter card or where the adapter card is placed in a computer system. In some cases, multiple versions of an adapter card may be provided to handle different applications or configurations of a computer system. In certain cases, this is accomplished using different ASICs in adapter cards intended for different applications. In other cases, the personality or characteristics of an adapter card might be programmed by external software to configure the adapter card for a particular application. Although effective, these techniques can be inefficient and costly.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is an adapter card capable of assuming multiple personalities or characters. Such an adapter carder could be used to exhibit different characteristics depending on the application of it used for or where the adapter card is placed in a computer system. Ideally, such an adapter card could utilize the same ASIC for both applications and could be programmed without the need for external software. Further needed is an adapter card that can be switched from one character to another using a simple external control.